


This Isn't What It Looks Like

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Stupid Boys, noct's boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill from summer of 2018:Brotherhood Promptis: This isn't what it looks like!Prompto thinks he's slick. Spoilers: He's not.





	This Isn't What It Looks Like

Noct’s birthday was coming up and Prompto was stressed out. He always got stressed out around Noct’s birthday because seriously, what do you give a freaking prince? At least this year his dilemma was a bit different. He knew just what he wanted to get Noct. He had the money to get it. The pair of designer pants with metal skulls up and down the sides looked like they were made for Noct. The real issue was that he didn’t know Noct’s size and these pants were fitted.

He couldn’t just ask. Noct would definitely get suspicious and figure it out all too quickly. It was during last hour Geometry class that the idea hit him. He just needed to get into Noct’s apartment and find a pair of his pants and check himself. He pulled out his phone under the desk and texted Noct. “Can I come over this afternoon? Play some more ZomBee Sting?” He looked to Noct, who sat a few rows over in front of him.

Noct blinked, shifting and touching his pocket. He was brave enough to pull out his phone and read the text openly. Ah, the perks of being a prince. Noct tucked away his phone without answering, but just gave a thumbs up without looking back to Prompto.

Prompto grinned to himself and picked his pencil back up to finish the seatwork they’d been assigned.

~~~

“Dude, all that soda just ran right through me. Gonna take my guy back to the home base and I’ll catch up with you after I borrow your restroom,” Prompto said, fiddling with the buttons on the controller to keep his in game character safe.

“Sure,” Noct replied. “I’m gonna hit up the ammunition shop. I think I can afford that grenade launcher now.”

Prompto headed down the hallway and closed the bathroom door, but snuck into Noct’s bedroom instead. The room was a bit of a mess, so he had to walk carefully to not trip or make noise. There was too much junk piled in front of the closet door for him to open it. Prompto groaned inwardly and looked around the room again, looking for a solution to his problem. The dresser seemed easy enough to get to. Maybe he had a pair of pants or two in there? Prompto stepped closer.

Top drawer was socks. Tons of socks. He slid it shut and winced as it made a loud scraping noise. He froze, watching the open door, listening for a pause in the music of the game from the front room. He let out a breath and tried the second drawer. Ties and undershirts. He was more careful shutting this drawer. Third drawer? Bingo.

He reached in and pulled out a pair of what he thought was black slacks… only to come up with a very fine pair of boxers. Prompto frowned, but then saw that the numbers he needed to determine a pant size were on the tag. This would work, after all. There were three different numbers written there, and he wasn’t sure which he’d need. He sucked at remembering numbers, too. He had no choice. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to take the picture when he heard a throat clearing behind him.

Noct was standing in the doorway, arms folded, head tilted. “Uh, Prompto?”

“Uh, this isn’t what it looks like! Okay… maybe it is, but like….”

“This is not you taking a picture of my underwear.”

Prompto whined. “No. I mean, yes. But no.”

Noct raised an eyebrow, then laughed and shook his head. “I’ll text you my measurements, Prom.”

Prompto blushed and put the boxers back into the drawer and closed it. “Yeah, uh…. Thanks.”

Noct laughed. “Come on. We’ve got zombies to hunt.”

Prompto nodded and followed his best friend back to the living room to do just that.


End file.
